killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
' Aeons', more commonly known as angels, are one of the major races. They belong to the protectors, one of the four orders of inheritors. They are peacekeepers and the original guardians of Throne, born to keep the peace. History Angels were created by the gods eons before the story began and were made with the intention of protecting the world. For ages they served as the attendants of the gods but eventually the gods decided to pour their energy into creating universes and left the angels behind. For many years the prime angels remained undisturbed guarding the Red City of Throne and the stone corpses of the gods. Over the eons of their guardianship, the prime angels grew to enormous proportions. KSBD 2-31 When Zoss breached the firmament, he slew the prime angels, becoming the de facto king of Throne. With the rest of the demiurges he restored order to Throne by creating bodies for the angels. Some time later, the Concordant Knights were established in order to keep peace throughout the world. But when the Demiurges turned against each other in their competition for power, the Universal War broke out. The war destroyed the Concordance in an event known as the Shattering. Many angels were presumably killed in the war, leaving the young ones without direction. Some of them joined forces, siding with the Holy Thorn Knights or the peacekeepers of the Concordant Harmonies. Others would choose to become independent, offering their services in support of criminal activity. Description All angels are the children of UN and have white-colored souls. Their bodies are made of energy, or controlled nuclear explosions housed in an armored shell. Their bodies can take on a myriad of forms with both human and inhuman angels being seen. All angels are genderless, but many are masculine in their mannerisms.Comment on Wiki updates It would appear that an angels form is malleable, able to take many forms. 2 Michael said to 82 that they “cling obsessively to this world. To putrid form. To insipid gender!” Later, as a response to their incredibly human appearence, 82 ripped their face off. Angels progress through "states" of Plasma, Vapor, Liquid, Solid (Metamorphic, Igneous), Crystal, and Neutron (in order of youngest to oldest) as they age.KSBD Tumblr "Ashen" has also been mentioned, possibly as an affliction of the primes. The original prime angels were very different from the current variants, being taller than buildings. The husks of these beings are highly sought after, as they can be reanimated with bound devils to be used as war machines or as public transport throughout Throne. Behavior and characteristics Angels were made from the Cold White Flame which was described as ‘rigid’ and that it ‘burned with a fierce and terrible cold’. This flame was very harsh and granted all angels a strong sense of self, grasp on reality, and remarkable willpower. All angels were imprinted with Old Law, giving them inherent knowledge of all laws and an incredibly strong sense of truth, honor, and justice. Angels have a strong respect for authority and seniority, as seen with White Chain’s respect for Michael and referring to him as ‘master’. 6 Juggernaut Star also shows respect for their master, Metatron. Due to their immortality, fierce will, and a compulsive need to subdue chaos, all angels are undisputed masters of powerful, ancient martial arts. "The inert bodies of angels often reside in the warding towers where they hold criminals. Sometimes on long sojourns in the Void, these bodies are left for years, guarded by human servants, other angels, and orders of Peregrine Knights. It is not uncommon for an angel to leave it's body for hundreds of years, during which time and entire shrine, town or temple complex might spring up around its immobile body much to the angel's surprise upon its return." - Concordance Commentary - floating text from King of Swords 3-33 The old language of the Aeons is known as 'Astral'. King of Swords 9-112 Martial Arts The Aeons have learned many various martial arts over the kalpas of their existence. One martial art is unique to the Aeons, 'Krayu Mat' which translated from Astral means 'Resplendent Soul Fist'. See: Manual of Hands and Feet. Quotes “The only thing that beats an angel is another angel” - Cio “It is well known that Angels, having tens of thousands of years of contemplation to perfect the martial arts, are unparalleled masters of them. If you are to seek an angel master, be respectful to them. Defer to them on all matters, worldly and otherwise, for they are dogmatic and proud beings. Attend to their requests, clean their monasteries, and humble yourself in your actions and words. Above all, do not spar with them, unless you want your arms torn from your sockets.” - Zao Xu, Horse Style Master, “49 Empty Palms” “The names of the host are marked in the Book of Un. The copy is held at the ruins of Koss’ Workshop, where the angels hold concordance, and there are five of their number marked hierophants who serve as scribes and record keepers. Each name is a fragment-glyph of a verse of the Old Law. It’s meaning is highly complex, and when translated into U.M. the nearest approximation is a sentence (usually declarative) or poetic, such as “Warding Flame Guides the Judicious” or “Sound of a Bell, Once, Warning the Iniquitous of Punishment”. According to apocrypha and the angels themselves, their names were hammered into them with the sacred chisel YSMIR when the forge god Koss made them out of the smokeless fire of UN. As immortal beings, they often put their reincarnation number before their name, thus the angel “Searing Blade” who has reincarnated twice (and thus on their third incarnation) would introduce themselves as ‘3 Searing Blade’. Angels hold their names in high regard and seem to know their true meanings, letting them serve as moral guides.” – Payapop Pritram “Treatise on the Host, Chapter II” “What’s made of stone, filled with smoke, and bleeds fire? The best answer to that question is not to find out.” - Uyyid, Goblin Slum Lord Seeker of Thrones 7-80 “I wasted 5 hours of hard fighting and a hundred and fifty of my best men bringing it down. Then it exploded.” - General Yross of the Yellow Moon Brood, on fighting angels Wielder of Names 6-107 “Any man who trusts an angel had better get used to sticking his hand in fires.” -Splitpin, devil binder Wielder of Names 3-55 “I heard a man’s heart is worn on his sleeve. Well, it ain’t exactly correct by my reckoning, but close enough. Men is easy to read. Their heart shows all up in their eyes and face. It comes out in their breath, their voice, and the slant of their walk. Men is living things, beautiful and simple. Where does an angel keep his heart then, I wonder? Troubling thoughts, my lads. Troubling thoughts, indeed.” – Volk, Stoker’s Guild scion Wielder of Names 3-59 “Be wary of the stone men. Though we have shaped their shells in exchange for their service, their hearts are of cold fire and law, and their bodies are hammers for shattering the weak.” – Pericloss, Master Craftsman of the Circle Wielder of Names 1-3 “Know this, thou sinners all: we are the eternal servants of God called YISUN, who were forged by him, and from his fiery breath were we given life. Our flesh is smokeless fire, and our eyes are set upon the rim of a wheel which encircles the world. Swords will turn against our skin. We need not steeds, for we do not tire. We need not chariots, for our limbs can smash a cart into splinters with the greatest of ease. We have one ship, which we call Wind of Besh. It was made for us by God, called YISUN, and it has ten thousand portholes through which we may rain death upon you. Our bows are strung with dragon sinew, and our arrows can not miss their targets. If thou harbour’st the slightest stain of evil within thy heart, we will know; thy breast shall be torn open, thy skull shall be ripped from thy spine, and we will feed thy fetid corpse to the crocodile god. This is my decree.” – 25 Vengeful Iron Suffers No Heretics or Fools to Live Seeker of Thrones 10-134 Known Angels * 82 White Chain Born in Emptiness Returns to Subdue Evil (Liquid) * 23 Liminal Blossom Punctures the Heart of the Unrepentant, Deliciously (Vapor) * 25 Vengeful Iron Annihilates All Heretics and Cowards * 6 Juggernaut Star Scours the Universe (Igneous)Wielder of Names 1-10 * 7 Sound of Clear Water Through a Grove * 10 Vigilant Gaze Purges the Horizon * 2 Michael (Crystal)KSBD Tumblr * Metatron 1 (Neutron) * 33 Judicious Rains Sear the Unrepentant * 22 Shake off the Sodden Words of the Faithless * 35 Purity's Griffon Harbors Only Brightness in His Heart * 38 Dark Spear of Thought Will Plunge Into the Flesh of Heretics * 29 Red Word Excises the Wicked * 52 Holy Mists Rising From the Abyss * 75 Ambulant Blade With A Ragged Edge * 12 Questioning Fate * 4 Transcendent Water of YISUN's Tears * 36 Will Not Give Ground to SinnersKing of Swords, 2-31 * 47 Sound of a Hammer Striking Steel The number preceding an Angel's name indicates the number of times reincarnated.Wielder of Names 1-9 2 Michael, a prime angel, has only died once.Wielder of Names 1-3KSBD Tumblr It is unknown if this also indicates rank and power, or only implies it (with greater angels dying less). Angelic Hierarchy is generally decided by the length of previous incarnation (no matter how many proceed it) as it is usually taken to indicate wisdom or prowess.KSBD Tumblr Trivia * Most people in Throne believe that angels cannot lie without cracking their shells. This was shown to be true when White Chain claimed to be visiting Praman Nand to offer Allison as a slave, and a crack opened in their helm. * Sedimentary angels were going to be a stage of angel development,Comment on Wielder of Names 1-10 but ABBADON tried it out mentally and he just got the image of the laziest angel in the universe.KSBD Tumblr References }} Category:A to Z Category:Inheritors Category:People Category:Technology